1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to edgeboard connectors for printed circuit boards and more particularly in a preferred embodiment to edgeboard connectors for circuit boards with edge-card type plugs which include novel wire connecting terminals which are locked in the connector's housing to prevent the wire and terminals from being undesirably removed from the connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art connectors include means for locking terminals in connector housings. Structures such as lances which snap into slots in the connector housing have been used for holding the terminal in place within the connector.
Also, various means have been provided for locking connectors to circuit boards to prevent removal of connectors. Lock-bolts, snaps and many other similar forms of devices have been used to hold together the connector and circuit board. However, very little attention, if any, has been given to preventing forceful removal of terminals from connector housings. With lances in slots providing the primary means for retaining the terminals in the connectors, such an arrangement could not be expected to prevent forceful removal of terminals from a connector.